Evil is Purged
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A follow up to my previous two stories with Jamie Lloyd and Stephen being saved by Michelle Cellestial/Myers.


Creation began on 01-05-12

Creation ended on 01-05-12

Halloween

Evil is Purged

A/N: I have acquired the final volume of the original _Halloween_ franchise on Blu-ray and continued to look at the information regarding Stephen/Steven Lloyd, the son of Jamie Lloyd, and decided to write down another piece concerning him and the original character Michelle Cellestial/Myers to wrap up any mysteries around the young child. Here goes everything.

_Jamie asked me to babysit Stephen,_ thought the mind of Michelle Cellestial, playing a simple game of chess with the young boy. _She had to work a late shift at the hospital and asked me to babysit her son._

Though, this wasn't the first time she'd been asked to babysit Stephen Lloyd. Ever since Jamie was fifteen, Michelle had often looked after Stephen so that she could go to school and learn whatever she could of the last six years of her life's education that was missed due to the Cult of Thorn, although that was only when the other members of the three families and friends of the family couldn't.

Stephen, now an energetic ten-year-old boy that could've been a splitting image of his mother, only a boy in subtle features, had often called this woman that was his mother's auntie her best friend, which was as clear as the sky on a sunny day. His birthday was yesterday, and tonight was Halloween, a holiday that many people in the town they lived in didn't celebrate because of its vile impurity; it was a day where the beliefs of dead spirits and gremlins and wretched demons could walk the Earth for several hours and snatch up innocent victims. As a precaution, many people that worked on Halloween nights wore wards of protection against such dangers, and costumes with masks were banned. Candy, however, was still given, the only part of Halloween that was embraced because that never harmed anybody in a bad way.

_I see him every time, and when do, I see his mother,_ Michelle continued to think, taking another one of her great-nephew's pawns away. _I can see into the eyes of others, gaze into their souls, their heritage, and when I look into Stephen's__…__there's only the purity of his mother inside his soul. Stephen's the keeper of a good soul, blessed with love and devotion._

She could recall the night she had rescued them from Smith's Grove Sanitarium eleven years ago, looking into the souls of every member of the cult when she killed them, right down to the leader and the very man that placed the Curse of Thorn on her brother when he was six years old, Terrance Wynn. It was Wynn's eyes that told her the most of the cult's dirtiest secrets, how they decided to try and exploit the power of the curse through splicing science and black magic that was different from hers, and how they tried to use Micheal's DNA through IVF with the institutionalized women at the sanitarium…only to fail countless times with them. And then his soul revealed how he attempted to have her brother force Jamie to carry his seed when she was fourteen…only for that attempt to fail, as well; Jamie's body, along with her genetic chemistry, despite her biological relation to Micheal, was incompatible with him, so there was no way she could ever have a baby by him. But that didn't stop Wynn; he viewed each failure as one setback after another, until he found a different alternative method that would work: Instead of using Micheal's DNA, despite him being the one cursed, they would simply use Jamie's, as she was related to Micheal through his sister, Laurie Strode. So the cult took a sample of her blood and began their twisted genetic experiments and managed to produce one embryo, which they inserted into her and allowed their goal to progress further, but the only problem was that, despite Jamie having harmed somebody back in Nineteen-eighty-eight, she hadn't actually killed anybody, so her innocence as a child was retained, only weakened.

_Even when they had Micheal do what he did to Jamie, she was still innocent; just because you lose your virginity doesn't necessarily mean your innocence is gone. The only way they could've had Stephen carry the curse, even in its purest form, was if he actually killed somebody…and he couldn't as a newborn. Even if Micheal had killed them both, he wouldn't have been freed of the curse and somebody else, another young child of innocence, would be condemned by it; so long as I was alive, a member of the bloodline, he wouldn't be free until he killed me. But I freed him…by killing the master, the true Devil. Neither of us could be free…while the other continued to survive in the darkness, sheltered in the shadows of the unknown. If I had died of natural causes, he'd be stuck with the curse forever. But now that curse has lifted. Evil is purged. The Devil has been sent back to Hell._

"Michelle?" Stephen cut off her train of thought.

"Huh?" She reacted.

"I said that it was your turn now," he told her, and she returned to the chess match.

"Oh, sorry," she told him, and made the next move. "I don't think I'll win this round."

"That's because you get distracted. What do you think about, anyway?"

"What you want to be when you grow up."

"Oh? I want to be a doctor, just like Mom."

"Why?"

"They help people get better to the best of their abilities. Mom let me watch _ER_ a few times."

"_ER_, huh? I like that series."

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope this explains everything through Michelle's point of view. Peace through the new year!


End file.
